


hold me close, hold me fast

by encoru



Series: Chansoo Week [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanSoo Week, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to study but Kyungsoo has other activities in mind.





	hold me close, hold me fast

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of chansoo week: free day/AU  
> i saw a prompt about hardworking student pcy getting distracted by lazy student ksoo and thus, this fic.

Chanyeol is used to studying with noise. A learner by ear, he remembers his lectures best when he listens to his professor instead of hurrying to take down notes. When reviewing his lessons, he concentrates better when there is some semblance of noise around him, may it be someone quietly reciting his notes, soft music playing, heavy drops of rainfall hitting his window panes, or alternatively —

"Come to bed with me."

— someone hotly whispering on his ear, making the hair on his arms stand on end and his mind go into an overdrive as he struggles to catch up with what is happening.

Chanyeol tries his best to stare straight ahead on his computer screen. The timer blinks '10 m and 15 s', as if mocking him. He's got 10 minutes left to finish this 40-item online quiz for his Constitutional Law class and he's only on item no.12. He doesn't know if he can make it in time with the way warm, deft hands are skimming over his skin, tugging at the hemline of his sweatshirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

He is in the middle of answering a multiple choice question about the writ of habeas corpus when he feels a mouth ghost over his ear and whisper yet again, "Come to bed with me." There is an implied  _please_  laced underneath, and Chanyeol wonders for how long he can endure this.

The hand snakes inside his sweatshirt now, fingers thrumming on his ribs, until it stops and presses flat on his chest. Then, the hand gently rubs his nipple and Chanyeol lets out a moan.

Chanyeol tests his voice. "K-Kyungsoo,"he croaks out, "I have to finish this.  _Please_."

Kyungsoo's hand continues to rub his nipple, gentle yet filled with intent, while his mouth rests on Chanyeol's nape, breathing him in. He moves to rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and Chanyeol has never felt like he has the devil perched on his back until now.

"No."

Kyungsoo's hand moves from his nipple to roam the expanse of his torso, fingers lightly tracing the soft skin there. Chanyeol shivers, bites his lips to stifle back a moan that threatens to escape from his lips. He looks at his monitor. Eight minutes left.

Kyungsoo's other hand skirts dangerously close to the hem of his sweatpants now, fingers playing with the strings that tie the garment tightly to his waist.

Chanyeol tries again. "Kyungsoo," He almost whines, "Are you even done with this quiz? The deadline is tonight."

"Mmmm."

Chanyeol knows better than to believe that. "What did you even do this morning?"

Behind him, Kyungsoo tugs at his sweatshirt until there is a visible patch of skin exposed, until there is something his mouth could land on. Chanyeol slightly falls forward when his boyfriend begins trailing kisses on his shoulder until he reaches the juncture on his neck and latches there.

"I went to the movies," Kyungsoo answers a beat later. "There was a Wong Kar Wai marathon screening at the Metropolitan theater."

 _Wong Kar Wai_. Chanyeol tries to rack his brain if he has already seen a Wong Kar Wai film in this lifetime but Kyungsoo's hands are distracting him, now both tugging at the hem of his sweatpants, untying, inching it lower, lower and lower —

Chanyeol places his hand over Kyungsoo's, enveloping it completely, causing him to halt.  _Please_. 

"We have a GPA to maintain," He reasons.

"I had a movie to catch,"Kyungsoo says behind him.

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo retrieve his hand from underneath his own, only to place it on top of his. Kyungsoo's hand is so small compared to his own, yet so firm, so sure as it guides his hand to snake inside his sweatpants and pull out his cock. He lets it guide him to stroke it slowly, up and down, up and down.

"I had a movie to catch," Kyungsoo repeats, whispers, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, "And a boyfriend to fuck."

Chanyeol doesn't need to look back to his computer screen to know that the timer for his online quiz has now stopped. He doesn't need to turn his head to see that Kyungsoo is watching him, dark, brooding eyes as he watches him touch himself. Chanyeol knows he's thoroughly fucked.

Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Chanyeol's hand, speeds up his pace until Chanyeol's cock is now fully erect, beads of precum forming on the shaft. He lets go completely until Chanyeol is left stroking himself. Instead, he busies himself on lifting up Chanyeol's shirt, hands traveling on the large expanse of Chanyeol's back, mouth planting feathery kisses down his spine. Chanyeol shivers. 

"You're doing so great, _baby boy_ ," Kyungsoo whispers against his skin. Chanyeol lets out a whimper.

He feels a warm, strong hand gently turn his head and he's met with dark eyes brimming with nothing but want.

"Come to bed with me," Kyungsoo says lowly. 

It isn't a plead anymore but a command. Chanyeol didn't need to be told again. 

 

Somewhere between his second orgasm and third hickey for the night, Chanyeol runs his mouth.

"Do you know what the writ of certiorari is?"

Kyungsoo looks up and lets go of the patch of skin on Chanyeol's clavicle that he's been marking. Chanyeol immediately regrets even asking in the first place.

"No," Kyungsoo deadpans.

"Okay," Chanyeol says, "I-I just thought maybe it'll be more productive if we review while we do this —"

Kyungsoo's mouth crashes on his, nibbling, sucking, until he opens for him. Kyungsoo's tongue licks the back of his teeth, the roof of his mouth. When he lets go, Chanyeol is left with a silent moan, already missing his taste.

"I'm not in the mood for getting a crash course about writs, Chanyeol. I'm in the mood for fucking you." As if to prove his point, Kyungsoo lazily grinds down on him, the drag of his cock and balls warm on Chanyeol's thigh.

"I just thought I'll share what I've studied thus far," Chanyeol tries again, "Because you're always out in the movies when you should be..aah!"

Kyungsoo bites down hard on Chanyeol's hip and then he's peppering the abused skin with light kisses, as if in apology. His fingers dance on the length of Chanyeol's lower abdomen, inches closer and closer near his crotch, but never touching. Chanyeol feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

Kyungsoo moves until he's perfectly situated between Chanyeol's thighs, rests his head against his stomach. He lets his fingers trace up the length of Chanyeol's hard cock, light and teasing. Chanyeol tries not to cry.

"You know I actually learned something from the movie I saw today," Kyungsoo says. 

"What is it?"

"When you have secrets," Kyungsoo begins, fingers now closing around Chanyeol's cock as he strokes it lazily, "You can always keep them safely stored in a tree. Just carve a hole in the trunk, whisper your secrets there, and cover it with mud afterwards. No one will ever know."

Chanyeol chuckles. "That's new."

Chanyeol chances a glance at his boyfriend. He discovers Kyungsoo is staring at him, a predatory look on his face.

"I have secrets, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says lowly, "And I know where I want to store them."

Chanyeol gasps when Kyungsoo suddenly pries his legs open and hooks them up on his legs. Then, Kyungsoo dives back down and Chanyeol starts to feel heady with warmth, a sensation that travels from his chest all the way down to his toes because Kyungsoo's mouth is hovering, whispering something against his hole. Soon, he feels the searing warmth of a tongue that enters him, darts in and out, circling the cavern of his walls. It begs to pry him open, pleads to eat him whole.

Chanyeol flails, searches for purchase until his hand lands on the back of Kyungsoo's head, tugs at a few strands of hair there. He feels his legs tremble and his back arches but Kyungsoo's hold on him remains steady and strong, never once letting go, like it always, always has been.

He lets out a cry when Kyungsoo leaves a wet, lingering kiss on his hole but before he knows it, it's over, and Kyungsoo is getting up. Yet his hold on his legs remain and to Chanyeol's surprise, he lunges forward, folds him in half even more. When he looks up, he sees Kyungsoo opening up a small bottle. Soon enough, a cold, gel-like liquid hits his skin, right between his legs, and he gasps at the contact.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo groans out, "Will you let me seal my secrets?"

Chanyeol nods, and that's all it takes for Kyungsoo to lunge forward again but this time he meets Chanyeol's lips. Kyungsoo always kisses him like they have never done this before, like he's eager to make Chanyeol tell him his own secrets through cries and moans, like it's his first time to make Chanyeol come undone. And Chanyeol is always willing to open up to him, to tell him everything he needs, because it's him — Chanyeol would unravel everything if he needs to, if that's all it takes for Kyungsoo to make him his.

Chanyeol feels lubed, wet fingers enter him. One disappears until the knuckle until one becomes two, and two becomes three. Kyungsoo is slowly scissoring him open while kissing his jaw. He's starting to get impatient.

He wraps an arm around Kyungsoo's nape, tugs him close so he can whisper on his ear. "Get in me now."

Kyungsoo looks at him.

"Kyungsoo," He tries again, pleads, "Fuck me now. Please."

Kyungsoo didn't need to be told twice. Chanyeol watches him move, sees him hold his hard cock and push it inside his hole and _oh_. Chanyeol moans out loud, feels his legs shake again, because nothing feels as good as the hot drag of Kyungsoo's cock inside his walls, nothing's better than when Kyungsoo claims his body, nothing could top having Kyungsoo finally become his.

Kyungsoo moves forward, pushes in and out to the hilt, the soft skin of his stomach rubbing against Chanyeol's own hard cock in every thrust. Chanyeol cries, drags his nails on Kyungsoo's bare back because his words die on each moan he lets out.  _Fuck me dry,_ he wants to say.  _Make me yours,_ he wants to plead.

But Kyungsoo didn't to be told to because he's snapping his hips faster, thrusting harder until Chanyeol's bed creaks, until Chanyeol moves forward and almost hits the headboard. Kyungsoo thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, and Chanyeol feels like he's going to break with the strong sensation that it sends to his veins, but he doesn't. Instead he only craves for more.

"Touch yourself," Kyungsoo commands above him.

Chanyeol takes his cock into his hand, pumps once, twice, and then fast until he's jerking off to the rhythm of Kyungsoo thrusting into him.

Kyungsoo's thrusts soon turn into a stacatto, more messy, less uncoordinated. Chanyeol watches through hooded eyes as Kyungsoo knits his brows, as beads of sweat trickle down his face. On his tongue, a mantra that he chants with each hard thrust: _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol feels heady. His whole being shivers with the pleasure, with the warmth threatening to burst in the pit of his stomach. He's so close.

Kyungsoo takes his cock into his hand, flicks his wrist, cants his hips just right and then they are coming together, white lights clouding their vision. But then Chanyeol forces himself to keep his eyes open and he cries real tears this time as his orgasm hits him, he watches. Above him, Kyungsoo is so beautiful, so, so handsome, his earthy features filling his vision, as he comes undone because of Chanyeol and fills him whole.

Kyungsoo pumps his cock all the way through it, milks him dry until he feels like he can't spew out cum anymore. 

Chanyeol cringes when Kyungsoo pulls out of him but then he starts to plant light kisses on Chanyeol's torso, leaving a light, tickling sensation on his trail, whispers words like _good boy_ and _you did so well_ until he finally reaches Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol kisses him like they have all the luxury of time: soft, sweet, and languid. Kyungsoo kisses him like he's the best thing in the world.

Chanyeol suddenly feels lightheaded. Maybe it's the high from his orgasm, maybe it's the love that swells on his chest.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo murmurs against his skin, "Let's just study tomorrow."

Chanyeol doesn't respond. Instead, he envelops Kyungsoo to a warm embrace and Kyungsoo buries his head on his neck, skin soft and warm against his own.

He doesn't think they can do much studying with Kyungsoo around, but he lets it slide anyway. Chanyeol lets sleep claim them both, his arms and heart full of nothing but Kyungsoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is just porn ehe


End file.
